Living in your letters
by Ilovejolly16
Summary: After Dumbledore's death, he leaves in the possession of Harry Potter Tom Riddles diary. With the fear of Voldemorts return, Harry writes in it to make sure it has truly been destroyed. However, a response writes back who is not Tom Riddle, but a group of past Hogwarts students from 20 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**I know this is incredibly risky, but I have always wanted to write a Harry Potter story.**  
**What's life without a few risks right?**  
**I here, am risking embarrassing myself! Oh well!**

**Summary:**

**After Dumbledore's death, he leaves in the possession of Harry Potter Tom Riddles diary. With the fear of Voldemorts return, Harry writes in it to make sure it has truly been destroyed. However, a response writes back who is not Tom Riddle, but a group of past Hogwarts students from 20 years ago.**

_July 11, 1996_

The death of Dumbledore shocked not only Hogwarts but the entire wizarding world. The truth being known that Albus Dumbledore was the one man who Voldemort feared the most, as long as he was there, the feeling of security was still intact. With Dumbledore gone, more and more pressure was put onto Harry Potter's shoulders. Of course Harry knew from the very start he was the one to defeat Voldemort, partly because he was known as 'the chosen one' and the various discussions Harry had with Voldemort before he failed to kill the boy once again. He was up for the challenge, and with knowing he had others to support and help him, he felt he may be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

As Harry sat in front of the headmaster's desk, he looked down at the scattered pieces of parchment and various items on the desk. Dumbledore was never one to just hand out the information, he gave only hints just in case it fell into the wrong hands. Despite the precautions it frustrated Harry to the core. If only he knew for sure what to do, but life is never that easy.  
He picked up the tattered black leather diary, ruined with a hole in the middle. A scar to remember how he managed to stab a piece of voldemorts soul with a basilisk fang in only their second year.  
He had watched as Tom Riddle thrived with pain as his soul was torn to pieces. Serves him right for corrupting little Ginny weasley and petrifying so many muggleborns.

However, Harry couldn't help but wonder whether the basilisk venom really destroyed all the magic within the diary. Voldemort was a powerful wizard, he split his soul into 6 pieces after all. What if he had developed a protection charm on it, still containing the dark magic untraceable to others.

With curiosity overwhelming Harry, he grabbed a bottle of ink and a quill from the headmasters desk and opened the diary. Dipping the quill into the ink, Harry thought of what he should write in the diary. Not his name obviously or any other known students, last time that happened even Harry had been influenced by the charming and much younger Voldemort. No, something only he and the others know of. He smiled to himself.

_Moony, wormtail, padfoot and prongs._

He watched as the ink etched itself into the ruined parchment, leaning back in his chair he watched his words hoping nothing would happen. A few minutes passed, satisfactory with the non-possessed diary. That was until a scribble of untidy writing responded back, nearly making Harry fall off his chair.

_Who are you and how do you know our names?_

Harrys mouth fell open in agape.

"Hermione!"

_June 11__th__ 1976_

"Mr Potter! Mr Black! Why must you always interrupt my class." A young professor McGonagall yelled from across the room, eyes flaring and cheeks tinging pink in frustration. The two boys stifled a laugh before putting on a flirtatious smile. "We're truly sorry Minnie; it's just so hard to concentrate when you're in the room." Black said with a casual wink at the end, making all the girls giggle.  
One however huffed in disgust. Sirius turned to face Lily Evans. "Please Evans, Minnie and I are having a moment here. Wait your turn."

"Or you know, I'm always here for you." James Potter said, ruffling his already messy black hair. He pushed his chair back and opened up his arms wide, silently indicating for Lily to sneak onto his lap. Lily growled before flipping her vibrant red hair and turning back to scribbling down the notes that Professor McGonagall had written.

James shoulders slouched over; ego wounded from yet another rejection from Lily Evans. Sirius clapped his friend on the back. "Cheer up mate, she'll come around." He glanced around the class room seeing multiple girls glance his way. "And if she doesn't, I'm willing to share." James grinned up at his friend.  
His eyes flickered over to the boys sitting in front of them.

"Oi, wormtail. What's that you got there?"

The small plump boy snapped his head up to the sound of his given nickname. To him, it was an honour to receive a nickname for the most popular and respected boys at Hogwarts, he would do anything to stay on their good side, just to be able to have friends. No one would have thought that shy little boy who followed the marauders around everywhere would turn out to be the rat that ruined each one of their lives, not to mention many others.

He looked at James then back down at the book.  
"Oooh, little peety has a diary?" Sirius cooed before snatching it out of peters hands.  
"N-n o" Peter stuttered fumbling to reach for the diary.

"Hey padfoot, do you reckon there's anything about his undying love for us in it?"  
"I don't know prongs, maybe we should open it up and take a look." Sirius and James grinned at each other from the nervous reaction that peter held.

"Guys, just give it back to him. God knows he needs something to let his frustrations out by being friends with you."

"Moony! How could you say such awful things, we treat wormtail with nothing but respect." James put a hand to his heart, faking being wounded by their other best friend Remus Lupin.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's why wormtail has been in detention three times already this week."

"And it will be your fourth if you lot don't keep quiet during my class." McGonagall assured the four boys.

There is no denying McGonagall being head of Gryffindor house does not like taking points from her own house, however having the marauders in her class is a challenge. She would rather just give them a detention and save the points but will however have to put up with Mr Black and Mr Potter insisting that the reason for her giving them detention is to have some 'one on one time alone together'. McGonagall turned back to helping a distressed looking Marlene McKinnon.

"It's not mine," Peter hastily whispered to his friends "I stole it from Snape."

Identical grins spread across both James and Sirius faces. Yes, this was good.

"Wormtail you sneaky little rat! Let's see what snivilus has to write. Probably his infatuation with Lily Evans and how the handsome, charming James Potter took her heart from the moment they had lay eyes on each other." James drifted off as his gaze turned towards the frustrated girl, her face becoming as red as her hair.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the other two. He flipped it open to a random page, seeing nothing he continued to flick through it quickly. "Theres nothing in here."

James snorted " Maybe it's his schedule for washing his hair."

"Oh wait, somethings coming up." Sirius eyebrows furrowed as the others looked down at the diary in wonder.

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

"You don't think he knows about the map do you?" Peter asked in a worried tone. Worried he may have done something that will get him neglected from his only friends. "No, that would be impossible. He doesn't know how to open it." James mumbled shock ridden on his face.

"Peter, you said you stole it from Snape?" Remus questioned, being the thinker of the group there had to be an explanation for this. Dark magic was forbidden in these times.

"Yeah, I was walking in the courtyard under the bridge and it hit me on the head. I looked up and saw snape walk away from the ledge."

"Write something back Padfoot!" James worry had faded away and turned into excitement, maybe this could be useful in an upcoming prank.

"Guys, Snape probably threw it at Peter on purpose. It must be a Slytherin prank." Remus reasoned, however the boys were too overwhelmed with excitement to let any reasonable explanations in.

Sirius quickly dipped his quill into his near empty bottle of ink and hurriedly scribbled down something before the lesson ended.

_July 11th 1996_

"Who are you and how do you know our names? " Hermione whispered looking down sceptically at the diary. She looked over at Harry who stared down with wonder and excitement. Hermione sighed. It has been hard for Harry, she knew that. Losing so many people it was bound he would grasp anything that could relate back to his family. Seeing this diary, reading as the marauders were talking back to them, all of them, it gave him some sense of hope.

It was terrible.

"Harry, the diary has done this before. Remember how riddle turned you against Hagrid? How he corrupted Ginny into opening the chamber of secrets by being her 'friend'. For all we know, it could be playing with us again."

" But 'Mione, Voldemort didn't even know the marauders names! Neither would his followers seeing as most of them had left school by then!" Harry got up from his seat and started to pace.

"What about snape?"

"Snape…wouldn't even bother." His fists clenched tightly. "He killed Dumbledore, he's gained Voldemort trust. Besides, he knows we destroyed it."

Hermione sighed again. She hadn't seen Harry light up at something since the discovery of having a Godfather. " I don't know."

Harry threw his head back in an agitated way. "Look, if it is Voldemort, I can do what he did to Ginny and I. I can gain his trust and get all the insider information from him. And if it really were the marauders…Hermione, I could speak to my parents and Sirius again."

Hermione rubbed her eyes fiercely, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Her rational thoughts were being tainted by the thought of a good night's rest. She groaned loudly and walked out of the common room and into the girls' dormitory.

Harry smiled, he had worn her down.


	2. Chapter 2

_**June 11**__**th**__** 1976**_

_I think the better question is, how did you stumble upon Tom Riddles diary? _

"Huh? Who is Tom Riddle?"

"I don't know, maybe he was at school before us?"

"Pete, run to the library and get the old year book."

"Sirius, don't make him get it, do it yourself you lazy twat."

"Ask him!"

Sirius glared at Remus as the four boys sat idly in front of the fire in the deserted common room. It was late, and the boys were craving sleep however the very prospect of this diary had all four wide awake in anticipation. The diary laid spread across the red and gold knitted rug, glowing fiercely in the light of the fire, fitting perfectly with the tense atmosphere.

James snatched the quill from Sirius' hand and quickly wrote back before receiving retaliation.

_Snivilus oh so kindly gave it to us_- _Prongs_

"What are you doing Prongs! Don't mention Snape! We don't even know who this person is!" Remus yelled grabbing the diary away from James. "He could be a follower of _you know who_!" James rolled his eyes before laying the diary back into the middle of the circle careful not to knock over the bottle of ink.  
"Look, they are writing back!" Peter squealed in excitement, making the others roll their eyes in unison. Yes, the small pudgy little boy had a tendency to get very over excited, possibly stemming from being friends with the marauders for all these years watching in awe at all the pranks they play and gaining fantastic attention and admiration from the entire school. Minus the Slytherins and McGonagall of course. Lily Evans may deny it, but she secretly enjoys them as well, especially watching that handsome, messy black head boy, equipped with such stunning good looks no girl passes without it going unnoticed…

"Prongs! Look at this!" James was snapped out of his thoughts and looked down on the page in front of him, mouth falling open in agape.

_You mean professor Snape?_

The four boys looked at each other, not knowing what to think. They must have been thinking the same thing seeing as soon as the words disappeared; they burst into laughter at what they had just read.

"No way could that greasy slime ball become a professor here!"

"I don't know James; he is pretty good at potions. Not to mention he is a total suck up to professor slughorn. "

_I am astonished that an idiot like that ever became a professor- Padfoot_

Sirius scribbled down on a fresh page chuckling to himself at the very prospect of Snape being a professor. No doubt he would dark arts professor, in fact everyone believed he would become a follower of you know who, seeing as, you know, he is a Slytherin.

_Prongs agrees with Padfoot and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git_

Both Sirius and James grinned at each other before slapping each other a high five.

Remus rolled his eyes in a disapproving manner but said nothing. Of course they wouldn't pick up the fact that Snape wasn't even a professor, he was a student just like they are. But then this diary preoccupied them from doing any harmful pranks. In fact, Gryffindor hadn't lost any points today which were a first in many years. It can't possibly too harmful and if it does…well, he always has a trick up his sleeve that can guilt them into stopping. Sure it isn't the greatest way and in a way quite low, but having to face such a curse every month…might as well get some good out of it.

Both Sirius and James waited eagerly for a response, minds reeling at the thought of using this diary in order to gain advantage against Snape. Better yet, all the slytherins. It's been too long since their last pranking, no doubt the slytherins needed to be put in their place. The more minds the better!

Finally, the diary answered back, making all the boys grin in unison.

_**J**__**uly 11**__**th**__** 1996**_

Harry and Ron immediately grinned at each other, watching as the marauders made fun of Snape just like they had been told by Sirius and Lupin, recalling memories of their past was hilarious, but experiencing first hand by all four of them was, for Harry, a dream come true.

Hermione on the other hand just rolled her eyes at their immature nature. She hoped these four boys writing back to wont influence Ron and Harry too much. No doubt she wanted them to enjoy their last years of childhood, but they mustn't forget they are still in a wizarding war.

Ok, so Hermione had to admit she herself was enjoying the younger boys antics and would be fascinated to see the marauders at Hogwarts, living happily and enjoying their last years of Hogwarts before their lives are torn apart by that…that rat.

She would love to see James Potter, a said to be duplicate of Harry. Eyes full of mischief and infatuation for Lily Evans.

She would love to see a happier looking Remus, surrounded his noble and loyal friends as he rolls his eyes at his idiot friends.

She had no appeal to see Pettigrew. At all.

And of course the younger version of teenage heartthrob Sirius Black. No scars from twelve years in Azkaban and the loss of his best friends. The Sirius Black who would date girls then break girls, yet despite his reputation would still fawn over him.

Oh yes, she had heard many stories of his love life from Lupin with the occasional interruption from Sirius making himself sound charming and irresistible to the ladies. This always made Hermione snort with laughter.

But most of all she would just love for Harry to see his mother and father again. For once not through photographs or the Mirror of Erised.  
And she had a sneaking feeling she may be able to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

_July 13__th__ 1996_

Hermione was not one to _willingly_ bend the rules without consultant of someone much older and wiser. One could say otherwise looking through her history here at Hogwarts, getting herself into all kinds of mischief aside her two best friends. She would argue that it was for the good of both the muggle and wizarding world what with the rise of Voldemort and his followers. She held pride in herself for breaking many rules in order to save lives as well as gaining the two greatest friends a girl could have. She did not however hold respect for those who brew up trouble for pure entertainment purposes only *cough* marauders *cough*. But when it came down to Harry, she would do absolutely anything for him. Hell, she has proven that to him many times!  
And she will prove it to him once more.

Grinning, Hermione dipped her quill into the bottle of ink sitting next to her nestled in the corner of the near empty library.

_Hello? Is anybody there?_

Ok, so she may have told Ron and Harry she was going to do some research on the types of spells and charms that had manipulated into this diary. She was doing just that...until curiosity got the better of her.

_Depends._

Hermione furrowed her brow. What on earth are those boys up to?

_Depends on what?_ Hermione quickly scribbled her answer.

Of course! How thick was she! This is just another way for Voldemort to gain death eaters. She just knew this would happen and didn't want to watch as Harrys face fell in grief yet again.

_Depends on whether my charming personality, quick wit and devastatingly good looks will have any effect on you._

The writing left as quickly as it came, leaving Hermione simply bewildered.

_By this I simply ask are you a woman. Do you hold those womanly features? The long legs, curvy waist and irresistible brea-_

The writing was immediately crossed of with a large dash, as if someone had knocked the quill out of one's hand.

_Padfoot, I think they get it. We apologise on his behalf. He's a bit of a dog, doesn't hold to many manners. _

Hermione choked on the last line, putting a hand to her mouth as an unlady like cough of laughter spilled from her lips. Oh the irony!

_My, my Mr Padfoot. That is no way to treat a young woman like myself. What makes you think I would give you the time of day? _Hermione smiled to herself. Despite it being incredibly weird and slightly disturbing to be flirting with someone who is not only your best friends godfather but also one who is dead, she had to admit she was enjoying herself.

_Why look Prongs, looks like we got a feisty one here._

She had never personally seen Sirius flirt first handily, but could easily imagine the type of boastful smirk on his young face as he attempted to seduce yet another girl. The thought made her roll her eyes. Typical teenage boys.

_Oh please, I'm hardly a Lily Evans. _

As soon as the last drop of ink hit the page Hermione froze. Oh no, she had let something slip. She grabbed her wand hoping she could erase the writing before it disappeared completely. It was too late.

_How do you know about my Lily? Did snivilus put you up to this!_

Hermione spluttered, lost for words.

_Calm down James, I haven't personally met her! I've just been told things-_

_HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? WHO ARE YOU?_

Hermione groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut! She is supposed to be the reasonable one after all! She dropped the quill on the desk; afraid to write anything more that would get her into even more trouble. Flattening the pages, she leant her head on top of the book, taking in the smell of fresh parchment while trying desperately to turn the clock backwards in her mind. What had she done?

Beneath her tightly shut eyes, a single light illuminated within the spine of the book. She lifted her head slightly before a strange sensation took over her body, as if someone had taken hold of her and was desperately trying to move her body forwards.

_June 13th 1976__  
_

"Padfoot! Put that book away you git, it's almost two in the morning." James whined as he pulled his blanket tightly over his head, trying to keep the light from seeping through the cracks. Luckily for Peter, he slept through almost anything and didn't have to put up with James' complaining and Sirius refusal to sleep.

"Shush, they may write back any minute!" Sirius hissed keeping a tight grip on the light switch in case James were to whip out his wand and turn the light off from across the room to which he could easily flick it back on in a second.

James groaned loudly into his pillow. "I can't stand this! I'm sleeping in the common room." He grabbed his pillow and covers and walked out of the dorm in a huff, mumbling a quick 'stupid git' on the way out.

Sirius grinned. He always enjoyed getting under James skin, like a true brother would. His eyes diverted back to the page as a neat line of writing appeared upon the page.

"Oi! Moony, they wrote back!" He yelled across the room, flinging a pillow onto what was a snoozing Remus trying to gain his direct attention.

Remus sighed, crawling out of his four poster bed and sleepily walked over to Sirius bed.  
"Wha did ey sey?" Remus asked mid yawn, a jumble of words falling out of his mouth.

"They said 'hello? Is anybody there?' Ooh what should we reply back?" He was beaming at the idea of speaking to this mystery person, obviously they were some sort of mischief maker.

Remus wiped his eyes with his fists "Uh, good day to you. Yes we are here. Please entertain our dog while the rest of us get some much needed sleep."

Sirius shoulders slumped and a pout crossed his lips. "You're no fun moony! Where is your marauder attitude gone to?"

"Oh he's right here."

"Where?"

There was a loud thump as Remus's fist collided with Sirius shoulder in a swift motion. Sirius rubbed his sore shoulder while glaring at Remus. He huffed, grabbing the quill and scribbling 'depends' down on the page, still nursing his left shoulder.

"Oh moony he woke you up too? I heard his yelp and hoped one of you had killed him, had to see it for myself." James walked back into the room dragging his blanket and pillow along behind him. He fell on top of the bed. "I must say I am slightly disappointed."

_Depends on what?_

James eyes widened. "I see they have finally replied then?"

Sirius grinned. "They have indeed Prongs, and you are now about to witness I, Sirius Black, sweep her off her feet with my endearing and irresistible charm."

"How do you know it's a she? Could be a man for all we know."

Sirius scoffed. "It's a girl, I can tell." Remus raised an eyebrow while James smile broadened.  
He growled and quickly wrote a reply. Remus became weary of what he was going to write, watching him carefully in case he needed to stop Sirius.

"Depends on whether my charming personality, quick wit and devastatingly good looks will have any effect on you." James spoke aloud. "Hey, we all know that I am the one with a charming personality, quick wit and is incredibly handsome." He puffed out his chest to further prove his point.  
Sirius rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, that's interesting. Tell me again, who's that one girl you have been pining over for the last few years yet refuses to fall for said charm?"

Remus rolled his eyes. The usual 'who is better than who' rant, happens at least once a day ending with James falling into depression for the one girl he truly wants despises him to the very core.

"Well, I guess there goes your position of best man at mine and Lily's wedding."

"Better take up that offer pads, looks like she won't be falling for your charm anytime soon." Remus stated looking at the blank piece of parchment sitting in front of them.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James before continuing on writing, Remus reading as he wrote.

"By this I simply ask are you a woman. Do you hold those womanly features? The long legs, curvy waist and irresistible brea-," Remus eyes widened before he swatted the quill away from Sirius hands. "Sirius! You can't say that kind of thing!"

Sirius rolled his eyes "It's called flirting Moony. That's how Prongs and I get all the women." He slung an arm lazily around James shoulder and smirked. A loud snort came from Remus as he scribbled an apology. "Tell me that when you both have girlfriends."

Both boys shot glares in his direction.

Remus gave a bark of laughter looking up to grin at Sirius. "Your flirting isn't up to scratch either, look what she just wrote."

Sirius leaped on top of Remus and snatched the book in his hands, a slightly disturbing grin gracing his face. "Prongs, we have a feisty one here. Maybe Evans has competition." James snorted, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Uh, guys? You may want to hold that thought."  
All three boys stared down at the book, each a different expression playing across their faces.

Remus stared down in wonder, trying hard to decipher the situation.

Sirius looked enchanted by this wondrous creature.

James was absolutely furious.

He snatched the book and hastily started flinging words at it, not even stopping to gather his thoughts.  
Remus had had enough of this. He grabbed the book from James and stood up; jumping out of reach from the two other boys wanting to either yell at or flirt with the girl on the other side.

"Guys! This is enough, I've always been sceptical about this diary and I was right! Let's just, I don't know, dunk it down moaning myrtles toilet and go back to our normal"

All three boys looked utterly defeated and exhausted, sleeping sounded pretty good at that moment. Remus threw the book on the ground and made his way back to his bed, however a light faltered his steps, making every one of them (minus the passed out Peter) look at the book lying on the floor.

_June 13__th__ 1976_

Hermione found herself in the dormitory, sitting on the edge of the bed. It wasn't hers though. She looked around taking in the room. It was just like a normal dormitory, although it was messy, the floor scattered in clothes, quidditch magazines, and the occasional poster of a half-naked woman. Definitely a male dormitory.  
Her eyes found three shocked boys standing in front of her all looking down at the same spot on the ground.

"What just happened?" One boy asked in a flat voice.

"I have no clue." The other opposite answered.

"But Moony! You're supposed to be the smart one!"

Hermione held her breath tightly. Harry had told her about this but she never thought she would ever experience it!  
She was in fact standing in a dormitory inhibited by the marauders and their memories.  
They must have accidently pulled her into their memories! If she remembered correctly,he could see everything that had happened but they couldn't see him, as if he didn't even exist.

Hermione bravely took a step towards the group; all nervousness had subsided after realising it was only a memory and will be safely back in the library in no time.

She walked towards the boy closest to her, the one who had been described as 'the smart one'. Her eyes widened in recognition. It was a younger, much healthier Remus Lupin, his eyes full of life and mischief. However, at this moment they looked as though they were full of a mixture of shock and confusion. She smiled at how much better he looked before moving onto the next.  
The tall, dark and handsome one. No doubt the one that had been flirting with her mere minutes ago.  
She took a couple steps closer, looking at his youthful appearance. There were no scars from twelve years in Azkaban, losing his best friends or even betrayal. He was very much alive in all aspects.  
She blushed. "Not bad at all." She mumbled to herself, not noticing the sudden smirk that lightened his face in satisfaction.

Finally, she moved onto James. Tall and lanky, untameable dark hair with glasses slightly askew.  
"So much like Harry." She said to herself "Except the eyes. He has his mother's eyes." She sighed sadly before sitting on a bed, suddenly noticing the squirming figure of what she assumed was Pettigrew. She rolled her eyes, "Stupid rat."

Whilst Hermione was preoccupied sending loathsome glares in Pettigrew's direction, the three boys looked at each other in astonishment.

"There is a girl in our dorm." James silently whispered making gestures towards Hermione.  
Sirius turned to James and grinned "I know!" He mouthed, eyes lit in anticipation.

He took a step towards her and coughed. She looked in his direction, before walking back over to James, searching for distinctions between Harry and his dad.  
James looked terribly uncomfortable being scrutinized by a girl who he didn't know, focusing his eyes anywhere but on her.

"Huh, I wonder why they chose this memory. Seems pretty natural." She walked back over to Remus and sighed. "Oh how I wish you were still this happy. God knows I have tried to make you smile but it just never seems as real as it does at this time." As she turned towards Sirius, Remus shot a bewildered look in James direction. James shrugged and nodded towards Sirius who looked as though he was having the time of his life.

Hermione looked up at Sirius and cocked her head to the side giving a slight chuckle.  
"Oh I bet you have a whole line of girls waiting for you." She shook her head amusedly. Thank goodness they couldn't hear her!

"Well, usually yes but I'll let you cut the cue." Sirius replied giving Hermione a wink.  
Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. She stumbled backwards, knocking into a bed post. She clutched onto it tightly staring at each boy in horror.  
Remus took a small step forward " Wh-" but was immediately cut off by a loud scream.

This was not a memory.


	4. Chapter 4

_June 13th 1976_

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut; holding tightly onto the bed post hoping to merlin this was just a very vivid dream.  
"What do we do? Do we pat her on the back?" James asked, eyes flickering between Remus and Sirius.

"She's not a dog, James." Remus covered his ears, wincing at her pitched screams.

Sirius grinned. "Bet she would be in the sack."  
Remus and James looked at him in a mix of shock and disgust.

"Now is not the time Sirius!"

"It's just a dream, this isn't real." Hermione whispered to herself, pacing back and forth in a tight square.

The three boys looked at each other, unsure of what to do.  
"I know what to do boys." Sirius said taking a step away from James and Remus and walked towards Hermione._  
_Sirius made his way towards Hermione, curiosity etched upon his face as he watched her.

"Oh no, what do you think he's up to?" James whispered to Remus.

"I have no idea, but knowing Sirius, he has not thought this through."

Sirius stopped directly in front of Hermione, grasping her shoulders so she became still.

"There is only one sure way that I know Padfoot uses to shut up girls." James said watching Sirius with curious eyes. Remus rolled his eyes. "God help us."

With wide eyes Hermione watched in horror as Sirius stepped up close to her, letting his hands run down her shoulders to her arms. Tugging on her arms he pulled her close to him and wound his own around her shaking shoulders, embracing her in a hug.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." He soothed her, stroking her hair. Hermione's stiffened posture began to relax slightly after the moment of shock wore off.

"Well, I was definitely not expecting that to happen." James said in astonishment watching the gentle gesture.

Hermione pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "I cannot believe this has happened."

Remus took a hesitant step towards her, careful not to impose too much. "May I ask, what exactly did happen?"  
Hermione took a seat on the ground, dusting away the loose clothes and books around her. Pulling her legs close to her chest she looked up at the three expectant boys.  
"I don't know. I thought it only showed a memory, at least that's what Harry told me. I never even thought of the possibility it would take me here better still to you lot." She glanced over at the sleeping Peter and grimaced. Her eyes caught the diary sitting on the floor next to his bed.

"Where did you get that book?" she asked hesitantly. James looked over at the diary lying flat on the ground. He walked over and picked it up, flipping through the pages.

"Pete found it, got it from Snivellus."

Hermione frowned. "You mean Snape?"

Sirius nodded "Yeah Snape." As an afterthought mumbling 'that git'.  
Hermione's eyebrows furrowed muttering to herself. "Why on earth would he have Tom Riddles diary?"

"Whose?" All three boys asked in confusion. Hermione glanced up at them all, unsure of the limit of how much she can give away without disastrous effects.

"I'm sorry, this must be terribly confusing for you all. Heck, I'm even confused! Could I take a look at that diary James?"  
James handed her the diary, still curious as to how he knows any of their names. Hermione gave a small smile taking the diary from James grasp. She looked around on the ground, finding a quill and a bottle of ink. She opened the diary to the middle page and began writing.

_Harry? Ron? It's Hermione, are you there?_

Moving from his place, Remus walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.  
"You're the one we have been writing to."

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Always the observant one." She gave a small pause "Yes, it was me. However there were also two others, just as much of trouble makers as you three," she looked over at Peter again. "Well, four."

"Do we come off as trouble makers then?" James grinned, walking over to the two and sitting down on Hermione's other side. Hermione laughed "You two definitely." She pointed towards James and Sirius, "You not so much." She finished with Remus.

"But despite first impressions, you seem to already know us. Care to elaborate?" Sirius had finally moved from his stance to sit directly opposite Hermione, his eyes never leaving her which became a bit unnerving for Hermione.

She bit her lip. "I'm not exactly sure, I don't feel as if I have permission to say anything. I may have to go see Professor McGonagall first off."  
Sirius frowned, unsure of her reasoning. He looked at the other two who seemed just as confused but knowing each of them was determined to find out.

"Well," Sirius broke the silence with a grin "Can we at least know your name? Or is that also forbidden?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes you may. It's Hermione." She picked up the quill from the floor and twirled it around aimlessly in between her fingers. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did; it was just an incredible shock. I honestly thought I would be used to these kind of surprises."

James waved her off. "It's fine, really." A mischievous look fell upon his face "However, as you had intruded into our personal headquarters, I believe it's only fair you tell us everything. I'm still at loss as to how you know my name. Or Lily's. Oh no, what if Lily walks in right now and sees a girl in our room, she may think I'm cheating on her!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Prongs, first of all it would only be considered cheating if you were actually dating her in the first place. Secondly, I doubt she would step anywhere near this room since she goes to all effort to avoid you." James huffed loudly.  
The two began to bicker as Remus shook his head. Hermione glanced at him. "They do this a lot?"  
He laughed. "You have no idea."

* * *

_July 13th 1996_

Harry walked into the common room, book bag slung over his shoulder. He fell onto the couch in front of the fire, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. The days seem to be getting longer.

"Harry?"

Harry sat up, looking over the couch he saw Neville holding two bags and a large pile of books.

"Hermione left these in the library, I can't find her anywhere." He put the stack of books down on the small table as well as placing the bag on the ground next to it.

"Thanks Neville, I'll make sure she gets them."

Neville smiled before walking up the staircase leading to the boy's dormitory. Harry sighed, looking at the large group of books sitting on the table. How Hermione does it he will never know. Harry spotted Tom Riddles diary sitting among them. Why did Hermione have it?  
Harry pulled it off the pile and opened it, flicking through the pages until he reached the middle. He was startled up when he saw a neat scrawl of writing set on the left hand page.

_Harry? Ron? It's Hermione, are you there?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! I don't really have a good excuse for the lateness. It was mainly because after finishing my editing subject at uni I have become very critical about my writing and have redone this chapter a dozen times. But it's finally done and hopefully this pans out ok! Enjoy! _

**_J__une 13th 1976_**

_Hermione? Where are you? Has he got you? Oh I should have listened to you! _

Hermione rolled her eyes; of course he should have listened to her. He should have been listening to her for the last six years. Unfortunately, careful thinking and reasoning were not acknowledged by the trio. It seems they have a certain way of doing things.

That being to live in the moment and hope you make it out alive.

_Harry, I'm ok. Voldemort doesn't have me; I have somehow gone back into the 70s and am sitting in the marauders dormitory. You obviously have your dads cleaning habits, Harry. Absolutely terrible._

'He's a bit daft isn't he?' James observed over her shoulder, every now and then having to push his glasses further up his nose.

Hermione snorted 'He's your son.'

Realising what she had just said, she covered her mouth with both hands.

'Since when did you have a son, James?' Remus looked at James who seemed to be just as confused as him. 'I thought you were still a vir-'

'Hush!' James whispered quickly while slapping his hand over Remus mouth. He hoped Sirius hadn't heard that.

'Oh, fiddlesticks.' Hermione whispered to herself. She should not have let that slip.

'I guess that muggle saying "like father like son" really is true.' Sirius smirked.

James looked at him in confusion, not at all aware of its implication. 'Huh?'

Sirius shook his head 'Daft.' He muttered walking over to Hermione. 'So daft.'

Hermione groaned quietly. She will have to be very careful in what she says while in a school full of soon to be death eaters roaming the halls.

Hermione stood up quickly, stumbling slightly as she knocked into Sirius.

'Sorry,' she mumbled. 'I can't stay here, it's way too risky.' Hermione picked up the book from the ground and walked over to a desk close by her, taking a quill and some ink. 'Can I please have this?' She pocketed the items before anyone could answer, quickly making her way towards the door.

James threw his hand out to stop her. 'What do you mean you can't stay here? Judging by your uniform you're _supposed_ to be here.'

'Yeah!' Sirius butted it in moving to stand next to James. 'Besides, Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now.'

Hermione went to move around the two who were conveniently blocking her way out. Sirius grasped her arm before she could take a step. 'You can't just leave!

'I have to!' Hermione said brushing a strand of hair from out of her eyes. 'There are some dangerous people here from my time,' she quickly glanced at Peter. 'If they find out who I am and where I'm from we could all be in some serious danger.'

Sirius opened his mouth but was quickly shushed. 'Don't you dare use your name as a pun, Padfoot.' Remus warned. Sirius shoulders slumped. Remus shook his head and sighed. 'Hermione, I don't know how you got here and I know you don't either, and regardless to how we may act in the future,' He shot a look at James and Sirius who held a hand to their hearts as if being wounded 'we want to help. I can tell you are smart, but if you leave now you are bloody stupid.'

Hermione bit her lip. From what future Remus and Sirius told them it was definitely dangerous times, and being under the supervision of her professors and deceased headmaster would be a lot safer than being by herself. Oh gosh, her deceased head master is alive. She felt her stomach churn.

'And we will protect you from anyone who tries to lay a hand on you.' Sirius spoke proudly.

He took a step forwards so he could whisper softly in Hermione's ear. 'For extra safety precautions, you can sleep in my bed with me. I'm more than willing to share.' He gave her a wink whilst taking a step back.

Hermione blushed much to her dismay. 'I don't think that will be necessary, Sirius.'

She walked over to one of the boys trunks and sat down, letting her head fall into her hands.

'Ok, I will stay.' She peeked through the gaps of her fingers to see the boys giving out high fives all round. She smiled. 'But I won't be staying in the castle.'

'But-'

Hermione held up her palm to silence them. 'I will be staying within the Hogwarts grounds of course, but not in the castle. It's too risky. I'll stay in the shrieking shack and try figure this whole thing out.'

'Hermione,' James looked at Remus who had become slightly pale. 'I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, rumours say there are ghosts in there and it honestly looks as though it would fall through any minute.'

'Besides, that whomping willow is one dangerous beast. You do not want to tangle with that thing.' Sirius said slapping Remus on the back in a form of comfort.

Hermione gave a small smile. 'I know you boys use the shrieking shack when Remus has transformations on the full moon. I promise I won't be there when that happens.'

The three boys looked dumbfounded, eyes darting from one to the other. At least Remus had gained colour in his cheeks.

'You know about that?' He asked cautiously.

Hermione grinned. 'Of course I do. I actually witnessed it once, I will admit it was absolutely terrifying, but I wasn't worried about that. I was more worried about you and if you were ok. Don't look at me like that Remus, you didn't hurt anyone. Sirius was there the whole time. In fact now that I think about it Sirius did hurt my friend Ron at one point but all with good intentions. He was overreacting a lot, said he would have to chop his leg off.' She laughed to herself after her little babble, remembering that day. 'Ron has a tendency to do that though.'

'You watched me transform, saw the beast I was and still talked to me?' Remus voice sounded strangled. Guilt swam inside Hermiones stomach.

'Of course! I actually figured it out months before that happened and you were still my favourite teacher. We became quite close later on.'

Remus closed his eyes and sat down on his bed, shaking his head. 'I don't know why.'

Hermione stood up and walked over to Remus, taking a seat next to him. 'Despite what you may think of yourself, there are others who don't care and like you for being you; as cheesy as that may sound. I can tell you now you will never be alone, and there may not be a cure yet, but I can tell you there will be something that will make it easier in the future.'

'What else happens?' James piped up.

Hermione shook her head. 'I have said way too much.'

_And thank god they aren't too perceptive_ she thought to herself.

'But you know what we are, right?'

'Besides being absolutely dashing and swoon worthy?' Hermione said rolling her eyes. She laughed as Sirius and James puffed out their chests to prove her point. 'Yes. I was actually wondering…could you show me?' she bit her lip 'if it's not too much trouble of course.'

Of course it wasn't too much trouble, the boys looked absolutely delighted as they never got to show off their animagus forms very often.

Before her very eyes, a large black dog had replaced the very place Sirius had been standing. She laughed as he bounded over to her, placing his large paws on her knees and licked her face.

'Whoa, down boy.' Hermione laughed as she pushed him off of her. 'Absolutely incredible.' Sirius gave a loud bark.

'Padfoot, why must you always do that? I should have chosen something larger and more ferocious than a rat so I could eat you!'

Hermione squeaked as Peter woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She quickly jumped over the other side of Remus' bed; ignoring the looks she was being given.

'Sorry Pete, I forgot you were sleeping.'

Peter got up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. 'I'm starving; you guys want to go to the kitchens?'

'I'll go with you.' Remus grabbed James cloak and pulled Peter out the door, quickly glancing behind him with a questioning look.

As soon as the door closed Hermione popped up from behind the bed. 'Gosh, that was definitely way too close.'

'Hermione, why did you hide?'

Hermione felt her cheeks start to burn, she couldn't possibly tell them.

'I think the fewer people to know the better. I'm actually surprised you lot believe me to be honest.'

James sighed, walking over to Hermione and slung an arm around her shoulder. 'You just have this look about you that says you are telling the truth.' Hermione eyed him carefully. He grinned 'That and we wouldn't be true marauders if we didn't find ourselves some trouble.'

* * *

**_July 13th 1996_**

'Ron!' Harry hissed as he ran into the boy's dormitory. Ron looked up from the large amount of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans spread across his bed.

'Harry, try this one for me will you? I think its earwax, but it could be lemon and I really like lemon so you can see my dilemma.' He finished holding the bean out in front of Harry. Harry slapped it angrily out of his hand.

'Ron, we have a much bigger dilemma then a bloody jelly bean!'

'You obviously haven't tried earwax.' Ron mumbled 'Ok, what's wrong?'

'Hermione's gone.'

'Harry, she's probably just in the library, there's no need to get your knickers in a twist.'

'She's gone, Ron!' Harry yelled, thrusting the diary in his face. 'She got sucked into this book and is now with my dad and Sirius!'

"But Harry, they're de-'

'They're dead I know.' He sighed. 'She's with them when they were at Hogwarts. They are the ones who were writing back to us.'

Ron thought deeply for a few moments then shrugged.'You got sucked into that diary in second year, maybe it's the same thing?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I went into a memory and was out as quickly as I got in. She isn't in a memory, she is in the past and I have no clue how to get her back.'

'Maybe we should tell McGonagall?' Ron asked rubbing the back of his neck.

'No, I think we need to tell the order. Maybe Remus will know something.'


End file.
